It is often desirable to use the large space provided in a garage for hobbies such as wood working or other activities such as exercising. Although garages can provide ample space for such activities, garages often have little ventilation available without opening the large garage door. Opening the garage door can provide ventilation, however, insects, animals and other annoyances can enter the garage space when the garage door is open. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a screening system for screening the garage door opening when the garage door is opened so that airflow could be provided to the garage space while insects, animals and other annoyances are kept out.